


The Tutorial

by syncro37



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But also a little funny?, Dramatized re-telling of gameplay, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7379803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syncro37/pseuds/syncro37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You didn't listen to the stupid flower. She was nice enough.<br/>...<br/>You hope he's wrong. You want him to be wrong. Please let the stupid flower be wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tutorial

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this as a "tone" exercise for English. Tell me what you think :D

The smell of butterscotch pie seeps through your nose as you walk down the quiet halls. You find the goat lady-(Toriel?) in the kitchen. She cuts a slice for you and gives you a sweet grin. You resist redolent temptation and save it for later; who knows when the next meal might show up in the underground? Toriel walks over to her study and sets herself on a rocking chair with a book on her lap. You decide to leave her be and scurry off; questions can wait. 

As you wander the house you begin to notice just how small and empty the place is. You enter a random room where a set of photos stands out amongst the dusty books and mild plants. The pictures show homely depictions of Toriel, a very big goat man, and a child.. You wonder where the man and the child are now. With nothing better to do, you start rummaging through the plethora of books on her shelf. Most of them contain gardening tips and plant zoology. Fascinating. The monsters appear to have their own way of naming things; cacti are waterbulbs; venus fly traps are jungle clams. You get ready to can your reading session until you find one about the “war between monsters and humans”. Recounts of how the humans banished the monsters to the underground fill the dusty pages and you get a dirty feeling as your eyes scan the texts and pictures. You gingerly place the book back.

As you make your way back to Toriel you notice the rest of the house pales even more in comparison to the room. Still, the place gives you security; something you were starved of ever since you  _ fell _ . The bright orange walls make the place look warmer in contrast to the dark purple ones in the treacherous ruins. Toriel’s house is so nice... you could stay here  _ forever _ … but then you’d never see your friends again. Your mom…. your  _ real _ mom is probably worried sick, and you know your dad is raising hell to find you.. right? How long have been down here? Does anyone even notice you’re g- no, you can’t think like that. You push your doubts away. You need to get out of here. You want to go HOME.

Toriel hasn’t moved an inch since you left here. When you enter the study her face lights up.

“Hello human. Do you like it here?”

You nod and ask her what she’s reading.

“Oh, this? It’s called ‘the Secret Life of Snails’. Did you know snails have a whole organ dedicated to chewing their food?”

You shake your head.

“There’s so much I could teach you human,” she looks at the ceiling pensively, “I’ve already planned an entire curriculum for you.”

Ew.

“You know, secretly I’ve always wanted to be a teacher,” Toriel looks at you dotingly but eventually brings herself back to earth, “did you want something my child?”

You ignore the churning in your stomach and ask her when you can go home.

Toriel’s face contorts, “What? This...this  _ is  _ your home now.”

You notice the offense in her face but you ask her how to leave the ruins anyway.

Toriel pauses and gets up from her chair shortly after, “...I have to do something, stay here.”

You follow her. She makes her way downstairs and the purple walls show up again. Toriel starts speeding up and before you know it you’re desperately running to match her pace.

“No one will ever leave here again,“ she rasps.

You can’t let that happen. You won’t let that happen.

Toriel slows down for a fraction of a second, “I’m going to destroy the exit, for your own good. My child, please go upstairs.”

_ No _ . 

You feel the pursuit take a toll on your body as sweat runs down your face. Your legs start to stiffen but you can’t give up. 

Toriel growls, “They all die. Do you think you’re an exception?”

She reaches the end with her back facing a giant door: the EXIT. 

She looks at you with a pained expression, “This is your last warning my child: go upstairs.

An unpleasant concoction of emotions well up inside as you stand your ground. You return Toriel’s gaze with a pleading look.

Tears appear in Toriel’s eyes but she quickly discards them in favor of a cold stare. The tenderness and compassion evaporates from her face; now all Toriel has is an empty frown, “You think you’re strong enough for the underground? Then prove it!”

Suddenly a legion of purple embers rise from Toriel’s hands and you realize for once in your life you’re scared of Toriel. Panic courses through your body as the flames set you on your toes. You manage to dodge the first few but the next set catches your shoulders and you cry out in agony. 

You repeatedly attempt to talk to Toriel but she only reciprocates with silence. You don’t understand, talking with monsters always worked, why didn’t it work with her?

Even when you deduce the pattern of Toriel’s offense, the sheer speed of her fantastical artillery besieges your human limits. Your skin gets redder and your clothes accumulate more holes in them as time marches forward.

Why is she putting you through this? Why can’t she just let you GO?

You grit your teeth as your hand reaches for something in your pocket. You violently pull it away. 

Another projectile scorches your cheek and your hand covertly sneaks back into your pockets. Before you know it, you’re gripping a knife. Maybe if you nick her she’ll stop. You clumsily roll past her bullets and sweep the blade against her leg. Blood trickles out her fur but Toriel doesn’t budge.

The barrage continues.

You try at her again, and again, and again, and again. Why won’t she GIVE UP?

Savage tears pour down your face. Your jabs and slashes become more automatic and less controllable. A sick sense of enjoyment from plunging your knife into Toriel’s body cavity captures you. With strained willpower, you tell yourself you’ll only take her to the brink death and then with great mercy-

oops.

Toriel’s body hits the ground. Your knife rests on her chest and you find yourself perching on bloody, white fur. 

Toriel chokes up a gallon of blood before she can say,”Don’t let Asgore take you… and remember to be good...my child.”

You find yourself incapable of making any promises. You put Toriel out of her misery. Flowey was right:  _ kill or be killed _ . 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and criticism is welcome.


End file.
